Little Moments
by sweethoneyjazzeuphoria
Summary: A bunch of drabbles surrounding the Tim/Kon ship! Some AUs and recurring themes, mentions of OCs, and a totally random timeline based off the cartoon series as I haven't read the comics. Other characters included but it bases around Tim Drake and Connor Kent's adventures as a couple. Total fluff and fuzzies. Rated for mild innuendos and some language and because I'm paranoid.
1. Halloween

**Halloween**

"Connor please?" Tim begged, looking down into Superboy's speckled sky blue eyes, "All the younger members of the Team are going and you're like, eight, it'd be a ton of fun."

"Nine, actually. And legally I'm twenty seven," Connor corrected with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest in classic Kon fashion.

Tim shifted a bit in his boyfriend's lap, trying so hard to swallow his giddy grin and replacing it with a cocky smirk. He tapped his fingers on the strong shoulders currently covered by the black t-shirt, balancing himself on his knees planted on either side of Connor's hips as he maintained the slight height he had over his boyfriend like this. The look Kon was giving him with that amused fondness flickering in his eyes and the tiny smirk on those perfect, pink lips that kept him just aloof enough that they engaged in the friendly argument. Kon really didn't realize how hot and sexy he was sometimes, which was of course, what made dating him so _dangerous_. There was always some girl Tim had to fend off when the went on a date together, went shopping at the mall to please M'gann and Starfire, or even just walking down the street. However, Tim wouldn't trade the involuntary challenge for the world because every time it happened, his Connor would make it a point to reassure the new Red Robin of his permanent position. That was _exactly_ what made it all worth it.

"See, perfect. You can chaperone. And, you look like you're sixteen, so no one will question it," Tim grinned.

"Sixteen year olds don't go trick-or-treating last I knew," Connor argued amusedly, unraveling his arms to snake them around Tim's waist.

"Dude, _I'm_ sixteen, that stings. Dick's going," Tim moved a hand to clutch at his chest in a 'wounded' gesture.

"Yeah, with his two year old twins who call us both 'uncle'," Kon chuckled, kneading at Tim's sides a bit.

Okay, that felt good, "All the more reason to go. Dick is a man-child, in Lexa's words no less, and someone has to keep an eye on the Tiny Twin Terrors. C'mon Kon, _please_?"

That laugh felt even better, and not just the way the demi-kryptonians whole body shook either, "Haha. Okay fine, I'll go if you want me to."

"Yes," Tim made a fist and pulled it down in a gesture of success, then pressed a kiss to Kon's cheek, "Thanks, babe."

"Who are you going as?" Kon sighed, knowing his impish boyfriend would want to coordinate or something.

"Deadpool. You should go as Spider Man," Tim grinned, unable to keep his goofy giddiness contained.

"What and fulfil your dream ship?" Kon raised an eyebrow again as he suppressed his chuckles.

"Yes! Dude," Tim wriggled with excitement, "You know that kiss in the first Spider Man movie? The original one with Tobey MaGuire?"

"Yeah?" Connor eyed his boyfriend with fake wariness.

"So totally happening," Tim's smile could light up a city currently.

"Except with Deadpool hanging upside-down and Spider Man with two feet firmly on the ground?" Connor replied.

"But of course!" Tim exclaimed.

"I don't know what's worse, you planning a totally cliche kiss or using me to fulfil your fanboy dreams," Kon shook his head at his boyfriend's antics.

"Oh come on, Kon! The ultimate Brotp gone OTP? Who _wouldn't_ want to see that come true?" Tim paused with that shining grin on his face then burst out laughing after a look of recognition Connor more sensed than saw.

"What?" Connor asked, suddenly confused.

"That sounds like us," Tim giggled, "The Brotp to OTP thing."

"Timmy, love, when isn't that us?" Kon chuckled, weaving his fingers into Tim's raven hair to pull him close until their foreheads touched.

"So you're favorite OTP?" Tim grinned mischievously.

"Us, obviously, 'cause you just can't beat what's real and meant to be," Connor replied, his voice suddenly dipping into low, sultry tones that made Tim shiver before he could stop the reaction.

"Wow, good to know you have your priorities straight," Tim murmured, pinning his bottom lip between his teeth as a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"One of us has to," Connor replied teasingly, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Tim's lips before standing with his smaller boyfriend in his arms.

Tim squawked indignantly at suddenly being carried and threw his arms around Connor's neck to stabilize himself against the larger man, "Where are we going?"

"To get some lunch. I figured you wouldn't mind," Connor shrugged.

"Nah. Lunch sounds good," Tim sighed, relaxing until he was dead weight.

Ah, the advantages of dating Superboy.

"As long as we can plan out our costumes. I can't wait to see you in spandex~" Tim bit his lip again, blush deepening as he was sat on the edge of a counter top.

"You conniving little shit!" Connor exclaimed, an accusing look crossing his face, "You planned this!"

Tim just laughed in response.

Connor groaned and dropped his head into Tim's lap and let his cackling boyfriend pet his hair.

* * *

 **A/N: I am such a bad writer. I should be working on my Transformers fic, but my mind has to be a total disaster (heavy on the dis) and will not let me focus without writing this first (and bingeing YJ on Netflix with my mom is not helping). So, in all honesty, I kind of heard about the Tim/Kon pairing decided to check it out, read some fanfics and started to ship it hard which is how I started with these drabbles. (seriously sixteen pages in two days is a record for me I think). They are just a bunch of stories with no real order, although a few are related and a couple of subjects or AUs will continually crop up. This is my first time writing something like this where it's not in sequence or a whole involved story, so suggestions are awesome, and I will certainly not turn down any prompts either! One last thing, a character by the name of Lexa will be mentioned, I don't know if I will really write her in these stories more, but she is my OC Alexandria Wayne she is Batman's biological daughter and dates then later marries Dick Grayson, but I don't think she will come up in anything other than name for a while at least. With that being said, I own nothing except for the story lines and my OC's (who I will point out). Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Hey, good news is I can take you out on a date to make up for it, courtesy of Damian," Tim chuckled once his laughter had subsided.

He got a muffled grunt in response.

"Spandex really isn't that bad, you know, especially behind closed doors~" Tim crooned, twisting one of the longer locks of Connor's hair around his fingers.

Superboy lifted his head to look up at his boyfriend enough so Tim could just see the grin that could only be called devious adorning the other's lips.

Red Robin squirmed at the thrill.


	2. Advice

**Advice**

"Y'know, patrol is only a thing you have to do when it's your night, right?" a familiar, perpetually cocky voice came from the shadows behind Robin.

"Then go home, Nightwing. I'll take over," the younger hero said, never once flinching at the sudden, silent appearance of his predecessor.

"You could be having a lot more fun back at the Tower," one could practically hear the raised eyebrow in Nightwing's voice.

"And you have a wife who's sleeping alone currently. I'm sure she'd appreciate you taking on some of your Tiny Twin Terrors duty," Robin replied.

"Yeah but she'd never forgive me for dumping patrol on you, and I don't feel like being in the dog house for a week. Borealis doesn't like me quite that much and Wolf gets possessive when he stays with Borre," Nightwing grinned, sobering quickly, "So, what's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing," Robin sighs, his shoulders slumping forwards a bit.

"Oh? So why are you out here sulking instead of in the Tower with your boyfriend?" Nightwing questioned.

"I am not sulking!" Robin retorts, turning to glare at his adopted older brother.

"Dude, you may not be sulking, but you're obviously not whelmed either," Nightwing leaned an arm against the doorway to the building's roof and crossed one leg in front of him.

"I…" Robin sighed again, "Yeah, I guess not. I'm just worried, like I won't be enough for him, or he'll get bored or something, or he'll wake up someday and realize I'm not what he wants. I mean, he dated M'gann before this for five years and I've been on and off with girlfriends since Cassie and I broke up. And he's… he's perfect. He's everything I wanted pretty much since we met when I first joined the Team and I'm scared I'm gonna lose him somehow."

Nightwing stood silent for a moment, contemplating everything that his brother had said and formulating a good answer, "Robin… Tim, I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, or next week, or next year, but you just have to take it day by day. And maybe, maybe your worry isn't such a bad thing."

"Dick…"

"No, hear me out. Maybe if you think you'll lose him, you'll be more inclined to make it work through all the arguments and rough patches. Maybe you'll be more perceptive to him and what he needs or thinks. Maybe everything will work out so that someday and that worry will fade because you won't need it anymore. You just have to be careful not to smother him. No matter what, if you think he's 'the one' you'll know and you'll know what to do."

"Is that what happened with you and Lexa?" Tim asked after a long pause.

"Yeah. And, believe me, we were anything but feeling the aster when we first started dating. In the end, we worked out because we held on, no matter what we went through, good, bad, and evil. We didn't want to lose each other and that was what kept us going until there was no doubt in either of us that we were meant to be," Dick smiled softly, "You have to remember Tim, what you have now may not last forever, it certainly has the potential to, but it won't last a day if you aren't afraid of losing him. Make sense?"

"I think so," Tim nodded.

"Good. Now, for some real advice; go back to the Tower. Find Connor, knowing him he's probably still up even this late. Give him a hug. Kiss the bejeezes out of him. Tell him you adore him and he's the best thing that's ever happened to you. And for god's sake, get off the damn roof and stop sulking!" Dick ordered gently.

"Okay! Okay. Fine. I'm going," Tim chuckled, pulling a grapple from his belt.

"Oh wait, Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay whelmed, okay?"

"Got it. Thanks, Dick. I mean it."

"Any time, brother bird, any time."

* * *

A/N: A shorter one this time. Was gonna wait a bit to post this, but it's too cute and Dick Grayson is both my biggest hero crush and major soft spot, the heartthrob. Anyways, to the guest who left the review: thanks! I put this fic here because I don't have the money to buy the comics so the TV show was all I really knew. I changed the description to clarify that and I would also like to note, I did say from the beginning that this would be a random time line and since season 2 ended with Tim and Cassie getting together, most of this will be set a few years after, sorry if I didn't make that totally clear. I am also sorry if I don't get their personalities quite right, but I am trying my best and I can explain in detail why I'm writing them this way if you message me, and that goes for anyone. Here, I will say that season 2 Connor was much softer and more agreeable and Tim was more stoic than Dick, but still wily enough to be Robin. I'm really sorry if I upset you. So, with that being said, please enjoy this chapter and the next bit does have what I have done with my OCs in Dick Grayson's story so please, if you don't like, don't read. I own nothing but the story arc and my OCs.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Dick sank slowly onto the queen sized bed, trying his best not the wake the beautiful woman sleeping beside him with her back facing him. It seemed he ran out of luck because the moment he closed his stunningly blue eyes, warm arms slid around him and lips fell on his in a groggy greeting.

"You're back late, my love."

"Just some things I had to finish up at the Tower," he replied lowly.

"Mmhm. Did you go on patrol again without being on the roster?"

"Tch. No. What makes you think I did that?"

"That response does."

"Fine, Timmy needed a pep talk."

"Was he sulking about Connor again?"

"Yeah. Gave him some advice."

"You didn't preach about condoms again, did you?"

"Haha, very funny. But no. Talked about you though."

"Aw. How sweet."

Suddenly a cry was heard through a baby monitor on the night stand soon joined by another, more whimpering sound. Dick groaned.

"You're turn, my love."

"But- what! It's your turn tonight!"

"You were the one who went out on patrol on his night off."

"Fine. But only because you're cute."

After a chaste kiss, Dick rose and shuffled off to comfort his baby twins.


End file.
